We Made This
by gaypartyinhell
Summary: Marinette wakes up to a pleasant Sunday Morning with her husband and daughter. Mothers day fic.
**A/N: Made for mothers day :3 First fic in awhile.**

Blue bell eyes opened slowly, barely registering her surroundings.

Strong, large arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to his body. His face was shoved into the crook of her neck, his hot breath burning against her skin. The blond was still fast asleep, but his embrace on her petite form never faltered. Every so often, a quiet and soft moan would emit from his parted lips; a habit his wife had come to accept over the years.

Below his tanned arms were tiny arms—even smaller than hers. They didn't even make their way around the smallest part of her torso. The body that the arms were attached to belonged to her four year old daughter. She clung to her mother's body like there was no tomorrow. In return, Marinette's arms safely wrapped around their little girl's body.

The part time superhero smiled softly, heart fluttering at the little angel hugging her. She too was asleep. Marinette sighed and brushed her dirty blonde bangs away from her closed eyes. She, Alex, had the same adorable freckles as her mother, as well as the pale skin. Marinette already knew she was going to be tall like her dad, and Adrien always teased her about it. The woman mindlessly caressed a hand along her soft cheek, and twirling her soft hair.

Marinette's heart nearly jumped out of her chest as the man behind her moved.

"Good morning, Princess." Adrien's deep voice rumbled. So what if they were married? Her nickname Chat had given her still stood as one of his favourites.

"Good morning, Kitty." She replied, backing into the kiss he had placed on the nape of her neck.

"Why don'tchya turn around and actually look at me?" He asked, nipping her shoulder.

"I can't, I've got a leech on me." She chuckled, vaguely gesturing to Alex.

"Come on Marineeeeette..." Adrien whined.

"Well I'm sure glad you haven't changed at all since we were teenagers." The cobalt haired woman snorted.

With much skill, Marinette managed to turn around to face Adrien for the first time that day, with her daughter still latched onto her back. He cupped her cheeks and gave her a quick and chaste kiss that only lasted a few seconds. "Lively as ever, My Lady." He smiled, playing with her loose hair. She responded with a giggle and ruffled his messy blond locks.

Marinette opened her mouth to say something, but cut herself off when she heard a yawn from behind her. She rolled onto her back and her eyes met with those of turquoise.

"Mommy!" Alex beamed and jumped up onto her. An 'Oof' escaped from her lips as her weight landed on the bottom of her rib cage.

"Okay Little Lady. Let's not crush mommy." Adrien lifted the suddenly very giddy little girl up and set her down on his stomach. "Let's see...today is Sunday! You don't have to go to school! We can make pancakes with chocolate chips and then go to the park and play on the playground!" He beamed, his own eyes lighting up almost as much as Alex's. "How does that sound?"

"Yaaay! Thank you daddy!"

Marinette smiled. Adrien was happier than she'd ever seen him in her life. Sure, he smiled a lot back in high school, but the happy he was at that moment was entirely pure. He was a great father. He was determined to be everything his own father wasn't because he never wanted anyone to live like he had to.

They never visited Gabriel. Not after the loneliness he caused Adrien in his youth. Not after all the innocent people in Paris he hurt. The couple never wanted Alex in the same vicinity as him, ever.

Hey! One more thing, Al'!" Adrien called her back. She turned around slowly with quite the annoyed look for a four year old. "Don't you remember what day it is?"

The child stayed silent for a second before her eyes lit up.

"Happy Mothers Day mommy!" She shouted as she tackled Marinette– who was in the middle of sitting up— and hugged her very tightly.

"Oh...you shouldn't have!" Her mother giggled, hugging her in return.

"Thank you for being the best mum ever!" Alex practically beamed.

"It was no bother." She chuckled with an amused look on her face. "However...I think I deserve some pancakes, don't you think?"

Alex responded with an excited nod of her head.

"Why don't you go get the chocolate chips, and mommy and I will meet you out there in a few minutes?" Adrien asked, peeling his daughter off his wife for the second time that morning.

"Okay!" She cheered, jumping off the bed and running out into the hallway in a fit of giggles.

Adrien sighed and hugged Marinette close to his chest.

"We made this," He sighed into her hair. "We actually made a happy family."

Marinette's hands landed behind his ears as she smiled. "I know." She said quietly, kissing his neck. "This is what I'm proud of the most."

"Not even saving Paris time and time again?" He asked, quirking any eyebrow.

"That doesn't even come close."


End file.
